Lily Potter and the Riddle
by Gryffin-Gurl
Summary: Everybody always thought Susan Bones was just a normal Hufflepuff. But this year, they are going to be proven wrong. Why is Hermione acting weird? Will they turn against her? What happend to Harry? My 1st FF! ^_^
1. The 'Murder'

Chapter 1  
  
It was 2:00 in the morning, and Harry Potter was sound asleep. Unknown to Harry, lived his schoolmate, Cho Chang. Dumbledore asked that she and her family moved in next to the Dursley's house, because he needed a wizarding family close by, to protect him from Voldemort.  
  
It was a quiet and peaceful night at number 4 Privet Drive, when all of a sudden; a figure appeared out of thin air in front of the Dursley's door. The figure took something out of their pocket and tapped the door knob with it, the door opened. The stranger walked in and closed the door, then walked up the stairs on the second door to the left, to a certain raven- haired boy's room. The door blasted apart and the intruder walked in.  
  
"Wake up, Potter!" the voice hissed. By the sound of it, the voice sounded like a girl's, Harry jumped with a start, "Huh?" he said in a tired and confused voice. The girl ignored him and continued, "You're going on a little trip!" "What are you talking about? Who are you?!" Harry said, starting to panic. "That's for me to know, and you to find out. Now HURRY UP!?" They were completely oblivious that they were being watched from next door.  
  
Cho had got up from bed to get a drink. She went to the kitchen to pour a glass of water. She went back upstairs and heard a noise that sounded like something exploded. Cho ran to her window. Her eyes widened. Someone very familiar was holding Harry under wand-point! She dropped her glass of water and ran to her desk. She fished out some parchment, quill and some ink. With her quill loaded up, she sent an urgent letter to the Ministry of Magic. Then she heard it, the sound of a hissed curse, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bright light, and a yells of pain, coming from Harry. Then all of a sudden, it went quiet. Deathly quiet. 


	2. Susan's Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. (A/N) Susie Bones, thanks for reviewing my story! :D Please Read and Review!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Susan Bones was sitting at the table eating her breakfast the day before school. She was starting to eat her eggs, when a large gray barn owl landed on the chair next to her. She recognized it as a school owl. Susan dropped her fork and took the letter that was on its leg. She opened it and it read:  
  
"Dear Ms. Bones, Your year at Hogwarts will be different from your many years before. This is the year you find out about a past you didn't know you had. When you arrive at Hogwarts, please come to my office.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress."  
  
Susan read the letter again and wondered, 'How would this year be different from all my other years before?' She heard a loud squawk and remembered that the owl was waiting for some kind of reward. She handed it the rest of her toast and the barn owl flew back out the window.  
  
Susan ran to her room and went to her closet. She started taking out her school clothes and put them in her trunk. She got everything ready so she wouldn't have to get up early in the morning to do it. She went over and looked into her mirror. She always thought she was plain and boring, but the one thing she liked about herself mostly, was her sparkling brilliant green eyes.  
  
(A/N)I know this chapter is really short, sorry! The 3rd chapter is A LOT longer, promise! :D 


	3. Discussions on the Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. :D Please Read and Review!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was the first day of school, and Ron Weasley was sitting at the very end of the train in an empty compartment waiting for his best friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The Hogwarts Express started moving and he started to wonder where they were. After an hour, he started to get worried. He decided he was going to go look for them. Ron didn't even get to stand up before the compartment door slid open. He was about to say, "Where have you two been", but Cho Chang's face came into view before he could.  
  
Ron looked shocked and confused before he snapped out of it and asked, "Can I help you?" Cho studied him before sitting down and saying, "Ron Weasley, right?" "Yeah, Why?" "Have you heard the rumor?" "What rumor?" "The rumor about Harry." Cho asked, looking surprised he didn't know.  
  
Ron scooted on the edge of his seat and asked in an eager and slightly worried tone of voice, "What happened?" She paused, "I witnessed a murder." Ron's eyes widened and his voice shakes, "Who's?" Cho gets up and looks out in the train's corridor to see if anybody was listening. She sits back down and says, "The murder of Harry Potter!"  
  
Ron looked at her with a mix between suspicion, shock, sadness, but above all - anger! "Who did it?!"  
  
Cho hesitated, "Well, it's.it's." She sighed. "Ron, Hermione Granger killed Harry Potter!" Ron stood up angrily and yelled, "NO! Hermione wouldn't do ANYTHING like that!" Cho looked frantically around to make sure nobody heard and said, "RON! Calm down and I'll tell you what I saw." Cho took a deep breath and began.  
  
"Okay, I was getting up to get a drink. When I was going back upstairs, I heard a noise that sounded like an explosion. I ran the rest of the way and went to my window." Ron looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"What do you mean you went to the window? You don't live by Harry!" Cho rolled her eyes. "You might not know, but a couple weeks after school ended, Professor Dumbledore asked if my family and I could move in next to his aunt and uncle's house, so we can keep an eye on him." "Well, you obviously didn't do a good job, now DID YOU!?" Ron bellowed. Cho glared at him and said icily, "Shut UP Ron! People will hear you!" She continued normally,  
  
"Anyway! I went to my window and saw Hermione taking Harry out of my view with wand-point! I saw a big flash and heard sounds of him screaming in pain. I saw another big flash, but I didn't have time to think about what was happening, because I was already writing a letter to the Ministry of Magic."  
  
They sat there for a few moments before Ron said, "So, you're telling me that my best friend, is a murderer." "Yes, do you believe me?" Cho asked him hopefully. Ron looked at her facial expressions or any sign to make him believe she was lying. He found nothing. He hesitated before he said, "Yeah, I do believe you." They smiled at each other until Hermione walked in.  
  
"Hi Ron! Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked while smiling. Ron and Cho glared at her.  
  
"No we haven't! But we have an idea what happened to him!" Cho said rudely. "Excuse me Ron, but all of a sudden, I don't want to be in here." Cho leaved the compartment while glaring daggers at Hermione. "What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked while her smile faltered and her face showed confusion. Ron starts to reply when a red-headed girl their age walks in.  
  
"Hi! You probably already know me, but I'm Susan Bones. Can I sit here? All the other seats are taken." "Yes, please do!" Ron said in a hurried voice. With a curious glance at Ron, Hermione said, "OOkaaay! Aaanyyways!" She turned back to Susan. "You probably already know me too, but I'm Hermione Granger." Susan smiled, "Thanks! My friends, who you already know, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were saving me a seat, but a Slytherin took it."  
  
Ron smiled warmly at Susan before saying, "Good day, Susan!" He looks at Hermione glaring slightly before saying coldly, "I'll see you later, Hermione." Ron left the compartment while Susan sits down.  
  
For the rest of the trip, Susan and Hermione talk until the train stopped at the Hogsmeade Village.  
  
(A/N) Whoa! That was a long chapter! Well for me. Please Read and Review! I promise this story will get more interesting! The next chapter is going to be called Suspicion! 


	4. Suspicion

Chapter 4  
  
Susan and Hermione got out of the train in search of Lavender and Parvati. A couple minutes of looking around, they heard a high pitched voice yell, "Susan!" They whipped around and saw Parvati running over to them with Lavender following close behind. "Oh, um, hi Hermione." Lavender said with a tone that Hermione didn't like. "Hi Lavender, hi Parvati!" Parvati just nodded at her and nodded slightly, Hermione took no notice of it.  
  
"So, Hermione, what did you do this summer?" asked Lavender after she took a quick glance at Parvati. "Not much, really. I mostly baby-sitted my next door neighbors kids and got a little bit of extra money and read since we've got O.W.L.'s this year." Replied Hermione. "Really, are you sure you didn't do anything else?" asked Lavender suspiciously while Susan raised her eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about Lav?" "Nothing!" said Lavender quickly. Susan shrugged and said, "C'mon, we need to get a carriage to take us to Hogwarts!"  
  
The girls all ran to an empty carriage and sat down. For the rest of the ride, Parvati and Lavender were whispering to each other while looking at Hermione every once and a while. Susan took out a book and read. Hermione was just looking out of the window, thinking about why people were acting so weird. Even though Hermione thought this was the worse start of the year, she couldn't any more wrong. This is only the beginning.  
  
A/N- The next chapter is going to be called "The Past Revealed" Does anybody like this story so far? Tell me what you think, k? :D  
  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	5. What are you looking at?

Disclaimer - I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Finally after about a couple of minutes, the horse-less carriages reached the castle. Lavender, Susan, Parvati and Hermione climbed up the stairs and were about to enter the hall when Susan remembered what McGonagall told her to do when she got to Hogwarts.  
  
She stopped the others from going any further and told them she would meet them in the Great Hall in 30 minutes. They said ok, and she walked all the way to the other side of the castle to the professor's office. She knocked on the door and heard McGonagall's muffled voice inside the door say, "Come in." Susan took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
********  
  
As soon as Susan left, Hermione, Lavender and Parvati just stood there, staring at each other. Hermione was about to say something when Lavender and Parvati said they wanted to go in the Great Hall and talk to the rest of their friends. Hermione was about to agree, but the girls walked away faster than she could say it.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and walked casually into the Great Hall. As soon as she stepped through the doors, the hall went silent while the teachers kept talking quietly amongst themselves. She looked around at all the school tables trying to see if she can see Harry. All eyes were on her and she noticed Draco Malfoy smirking at her looking surprisingly the happiest she's ever seen him in her time there at Hogwarts. 'Why's he so happy?' she wondered. She rolled her eyes and walked to the Gryffindor table. Everybody was still looking at her when she finally snapped, "What are you LOOKING AT!?"  
  
They all turned slowly back around and started talking again, all the while glancing at her every so often. Hermione sat there a moment glaring at the people who would turn to look at her until Professor McGonagall came in the Hall with Susan behind her with an expressionless look as she sat down beside Hermione and across from Lavender and Parvati. Hermione looked at Professor McGonagall to Susan, back to her mentor. She barely noticed that McGonagall gave a small nod to Professor Dumbledore. She went to the front of the Great Hall to get the stool and the scroll with all the names of the excited, yet scared looking 1st years. Last but not least, she took out the patchy old sorting hat and placed it on the three-legged stool.  
  
The hat sang its song and after the normal amount of applause, McGonagall called out the names in alphabetical order. There were 9 Gryffindors, 5 Ravenclaws, 7 Hufflepuffs, and 10 Slytherins total. After the new students were all sorted, McGonagall put the hat and stool away and Dumbledore stood up. "As usual, the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden, hence, the name. In the middle of the year, there will be a new extra class which you can choose to take. At the time around Christmas, I will tell you more of this. But for now, it's time to eat!" Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and food appeared right before their eyes. Hermione, Lavender and Parvati all looked at Susan and asked at the same time, "What did Professor McGonagall talk to you about?" Susan looked at them and told them that she would tell them after dinner in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
The three other girls looked at her like she had sprouted 3 heads. They said, again, at the same time, "How do YOU know where the Gryffindor tower is? You're in Hufflepuff!?" 'And why is she sitting at the Gryffindor table?' Hermione thought to herself.  
  
Susan scoffed and said, "I know where it is, because Professor McGonagall showed me where it was before we entered the Hall!" The girls' eyes widened, "What! Why?!" Susan glared at them and hissed, "Shh! Stop talking so loud! Everybody will hear you!" The girls opened their mouths to protest, but Susan held up a hand and said with an air of finality, "I said, I will tell you when we get to the Gryffindor common room."  
  
Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati all grumbled unintelligible words loud enough so only Susan could hear, ok, TRY, to hear. Susan snorted and then she suddenly sensed that someone was looking at her. She looked around the hall until her green eyes landed on the staff table. Albus Dumbledore was looking at her with an unwavering stare that made Susan look down and shiver involuntarily. She looked back up at him and smiled and nodded, then returned back to her food. All the Hufflepuffs stared at Susan curiously as to why she was still sitting at the Gryffindor table.  
  
********  
  
A/N- I tried o make this chapter longer than the last one. Is this ok? Thanks ~ Hershykissez and the one with no name! I hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think, k? :D  
  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	6. Susan Bones?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After they were all good and full, they decided to head up to their houses. When they reached the portrait of the fat lady, they said the password (Caput Draconis) and walked in. Susan sat down by the fireplace while the others followed. "So, what did you guys think about the Pumpkin Pastries at dinner?" Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione all rolled their eyes and said impatiently, "Susan!" "What?!" Susan looked at them in the corner of her eye and then sighed and said, "Okay, Okay!"  
  
"I bet you are wondering why I know where the Gryffindor tower is and why I sat at the Gryffindor table with you, aren't you?" They nodded. "Well, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore had a discussion and decided to move me in Gryffindor with." The girls were on the edge of their seats and Lavender exclaimed, "With who?!" Susan looked down. "With my brother." They looked at Susan with a look of shock and confusion on their faces. "Your BROTHER! You have a brother?!" "Never mind, you guys talk too loud!" hissed Susan. "We're sorry!" Parvati said with a slight panicked look.  
  
"Ok, well, my brother is in Gryffindor and has the same color eyes as me and is in the same year as us." Lavender and Parvati were completely clueless, but Hermione's eyes almost started to pop out of her head. "You mean." "Yes 'Mione" Susan interrupted, "whatever you're thinking, you're probably right. Professor McGonagall told me my name really isn't Susan Bones. She told me, my birth name is really Lily Potter!" Just then, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati all fell out of their seats with mouths wide open.  
  
********  
  
A/N - The end of Chapter 6. Hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think, k? :D :D  
  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	7. The Past Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Lily, WHO?!" they gasped. "I said, my name is Lily Potter!" Susan said scoffingly. "Oh. My. God! Your Harry's mum?!" Lavender and Parvati said very loud and dramatically. Hermione and Susan rolled their eyes.  
  
"No! We're fraternal twins actually. When I was eight months old, Dumbledore told our parents to send me to one of their closest friends to hide me from Voldemort. Professor McGonagall told me that Harry and I have a special power that Voldemort wants but obviously, he couldn't get it." Susan explained.  
  
Lavender and Parvati seemed to understand, but Hermione looked confused. "Why would Professor Dumbledore want to put you into hiding, and not Harry?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"Because during that time, Voldemort only knew about Harry, and not me." "Wait a minute" Parvati spoke up "Why would McGonagall decide to tell you now, after all these years?" At this, Susan paled. "She told me this now, because according to a person who spies for us, Voldemort now knows who I really am!" "What's going to happen to you?" Lavender asked quietly after the few moments of silence. Susan replied, "That's problem, I don't know."  
  
Just then, the Gryffindors who were still eating in the Great Hall, came bursting through the portrait hole. A flash of red was in the corner of Hermione's eye. She turned and saw Ron playing chess with Dean Thomas.  
  
"Hey Ron," Hermione yelled "Did Harry show up yet?" "Shut UP Hermione!" Ron bellowed. He stomped up into his dormitory leaving a very angry Dean, glaring at Hermione. Hermione glared back, even though she didn't know why.  
  
A/N - End of chapter 7! Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Tell me what you think about this chapter, k? :D 


	8. A visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next morning was the starting of classes. At 5:30 a.m. Hermione was already up and ready. She didn't wake up at 6 like she usually did, but because of a dream she had. She didn't remember much of the dream, but enough to know that it included a girl with pale skin and had long black curly hair, black eyes and long pointy teeth. But the weird part of the dream, was that the girl looked exactly like her! She shook her head and thought she was just overreacting.  
  
Hermione turned the light on in the dormitory to see if her hair was messed up. "TURN OFF THAT LIGHT!" yelled the irritated voices of Lavender and Parvati. Hermione mumbled 'They're obviously not morning people' She sighed and turned around to see Lily laughing silently. 'What are you laughing at?' Hermione mouthed. 'You!' Lily mouthed back. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed her warmest cloak off of a chair. Even though it was still September, it was still cold in the towers in the morning.  
  
Hermione crept into the, what she thought was the empty Great Hall, to find a big black dog, sitting at the Gryffindor table. Hermione gasped, "Siri- I mean, Snuffles!" She ran over to greet him. Snuffles looked at her for a while, then transformed into Harry's godfather. Hermione's smile brightened. "How are you Sirius?" Hermione asked. "Ohh, yes, I am doing verrrry well, besides the fact that my godson was MURDERED! I am doing just GREAT!" Sirius said sarcastically. Hermione backed up surprised at his outburst. "What! What do you mean Harry was murdered?!" she exclaimed. Sirius glared at her. Hermione stood up, "WELL?!" Sirius' eyes went from deadly, to confused. "You mean, you, don't know?" he said slowly. "KNOW WHAT!!" she yelled. He sighed tiredly.  
  
"Hermione, haven't you heard of what they were saying about you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Who's been talking about me?" "Everybody!" "Oh well, a lot of people always talks about me, especially in my 4th year! I don't care what they say." She told him. He snorted, "Okay, so I guess you won't care if I told you that everyone is saying that you killed Harry then, will you?" Hermione stared at him with her mouth slightly open. "Ok, now THAT I care about." As soon as they were done talking, everybody else came into the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
********  
  
It was time for potions and Hermione was leaning on the wall with the rest of the Gryffindor's. All the Slytherin's on the other side of the hall were smirking or grinning happily at Hermione. Draco Malfoy was about to come over to Hermione, but at that moment, Professor Severus Snape walked down the hall they were in, with an air of impatience, billowing cloak and all, said, "Hurry up and get into the classroom!"  
  
'We'll we would if you hadn't locked us out' Hermione said under her breath, but Snape heard her. "I heard that Ms. Granger. That will be 10 points from Gryffindor for muttering under your breath!" growled Snape. The Gryffindor's glared at Hermione and as they were going in, Hermione could have sworn that she heard one of the Slytherin's say to one of his friends, "These couple of days just keeps getting better and better!"  
  
"Just ignore all of them!" someone said from behind her. Hermione turned and saw Lily glaring at the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's. "Lily?!" Lily stopped glaring and smiled at her. "What?" Hermione was shocked! "How come you're still talking to me after what everybody's talking about?" "Why? What's everyone talking about?" questioned Lily. "Well, everybody's saying, that. that I killed Harry!" she said, close to tears. Lily looked at her, and then did something totally unexpected. She laughed.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" "Because that's the stupidest thing I have EVER heard in my life! Why would you kill one of your best friends? And if you even did, why on earth would you say that!!!" Hermione laughed as well, "That is pretty weird, isn't it?" she sobered, "But I wish everybody else would see it that way." "Don't worry about it 'Mione! I'll stick by you, k? And don't worry about what the other people think, especially Ron. He'll come around and see how much of a git he was!" "Ya, I guess your right Lil!" Lily did a double-take. "Lil?" "Yep, I'm going to call you Lil because you cut my name short too."  
  
"MS. GRANGER! Stop talking this instant! That will be 10 more points, now PAY ATTENTION or I will get the headmaster in here!" Snape thundered. The Gryffindor's were beyond angry.  
  
********  
  
A/N - I really hope you like this chapter. I'm trying to make this story interesting. It's going to get better, I promise. Thanks to ~ Mooncancer, Horsegul, and the person who left no name! :D Tell me what you think about this story so far, k? :D  
  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	9. Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
While Hermione's day wasn't getting any better, two people with dark evil hearts, were planning in a house, near a certain cemetery. One of them was a girl, the age of fourteen soon to be fifteen. Her accomplice was a man, but if you met him, you wouldn't call him a man, you would call him a murderer, a monster, with scarlet eyes and an icy whisper.  
  
"You said she was coming to save him!" she said angrily. "If you wish to serve me and live, you will NEVER take that tone with me ever, ever again!" The force of his voice would have sent a Hippogriff running for all it's worth, but the girl didn't even bat an eye. Instead, she just snorted.  
  
"Ya, ok, whatever you say Voldy." Voldemort let out and outraged roar. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Are you done yet? Good! Now, what are we going to do about her?" The Dark Lord stayed quiet for a while before he grinned evilly and said, "I have an idea, and this time, we will not fail!" The cold sound of their laughter filled the air moments after that.  
  
********  
  
A/N - Sorry about the really short chapter, I got a lot of stuff planned out for this story! Tell me what you think! Thanks to ~ Kerry and Auditie! :D :D  
  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	10. Hi! :

Hi! Sorry for the delay in chapter updates but I am having a major writers block! Should I keep writing this? :-( Tell me what you think so far, k? If you have any ideas, can you e-mail me? :D Thanx to all the people who have reviewed so far! :D  
  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	11. Happy Birthday!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
On September 19th, in the library, is where we find Hermione with all her books. The first week of the school year had been pretty hard for her, but they had found out that she had been very shocked about what was said about Harry. By the next week, almost everybody had just shrugged it off and stopped blaming her. They were skeptical, buy they still apologized.  
  
Everybody did, that is, except Cho Chang and her group of Ravenclaw friends. The Slytherins were mad that she didn't kill him so they just ignored her like they used to. Hermione could tell that they were very disappointed, but she could care less. The weird thing about these past couple of weeks was that a Slytherin boy with whitish blonde slicked back hair and piercing gray silvery eyes barely ever took his eyes off of her.  
  
He watched her in Potions class, Care of Magical Creatures lessons, at breakfast, lunch and dinner. She started to believe that Draco Malfoy was starting to become a crazed stocker. What 'The Dragon' wanted, Hermione didn't know.............yet!  
  
********  
  
Lily walked all around the school looking for Hermione. She suddenly stopped. 'What am I doing? I've looked everywhere else except the most obvious place she would be! I am so stupid!!' she thought in exasperation. She tore up the stairs and turned left, to the direction of the library. She opened the big heavy oak doors and walked in. She turned to close them, but they were already closing themselves.  
  
Lily heard an impatient sigh, she looked to her left. Lily watched as Hermione sighed again and slammed her book closed, look at her watch and then get out another book. After that, she sighed. AGAIN! Lily walked up to her table, "You know" Hermione looked up. "If you keep on sighing like that, you're going to get light-headed and pass out!" she said grinning.  
  
"Oh shut-up!" Hermione snapped. "Wow! Someone's grouchy! Well anyways, before you say anything and before I forget, Happy Birthday 'Mione!" Hermione blankly stared up at her. "Before you forget? Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you DID forget, a lot of people forgot my birthday." Lily went from hurt, to confused, then finally to understanding. She sat down, "Herm, Ron will come around, ok? I promise!" she said reassuringly.  
  
Hermione shook her head and put her head in her arms. Lily saw her shoulders start to shake. Lily heard the Library doors open and she turned her head to see who it was and a small smile lit her face, "Well, speak of the devil!" Ron came up behind Hermione with an alarmed look on his face. "Hermione! What's wrong?" Hermione slowly brought her bloodshot eyes to rest on Ron's face. "N-nothing." She replied stuttering.  
  
Ron looked at Lily and raised his eyebrows. "I'll just leave you two alone. I'll be in the Gryffindor Common Room if you need me 'Mione." She said and walked out of the library. Ron turned back to look at Hermione. "Do you mind if I sit here?" "Go ahead" They sat in a very awkward silence until Ron couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Listen Herm, I just wanted to come here to tell you I'm very sorry. I never meant any harm." She snorted. "No harm? No Harm! Then how come when everybody was sneering and being mean to me, YOU were always the one who started it!?" Hermione yelled causing Madam Pince and the other students who were working, to glare at her.  
  
Ron winced. "I'm sorry for everything. Really!" she looked up at him, "I would just like to ask you one little question." He nodded. "WHY, would I kill our BEST FRIEND?!?!" she roared. He winced again. "I know! I was acting really stupid!" she rolled her eyes and muttered, "Acting? That was the understatement of the year!"  
  
Ron pretended like he didn't hear anything and continued, "The only way we can get over this, is to stick together, if we don't, then we will most likely regret it. Hermione nodded and thought, 'That does make sense!' She gave him a teary eyed smile, "Are you really sorry?" Ron rolled his eyes and then smiled too, "Of course I am! I wouldn't be here if I wasn't! Happy Birthday Hermione!"  
  
The next thing she knew, she was picked up and spun around the room. While they laughed, silver eyes watched them and said under his breath, "Have fun while you can, the Dark Lord is coming for you, Granger." And with a swish of his black cloak, he was gone.  
  
********  
  
A/N - I'm trying to make these chapters as long as I can. Thanx to - hippogriffs-rock and Muse! Thanx for your help Muse! :D The next chapter should be out tomorrow or the next day after that, k? :D  
  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	12. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
For her birthday, Hermione decided that her, Lily and Ron should go up to Hogsmeade since it was a Saturday. They agreed. They walked through Hogsmeade talking happily to one another, but it's too bad that they didn't know they were being watched. A man with long silvery hair and about the age of 36 or 37 was watching them.  
  
Every step they took, he followed. When Ron put his arms around Hermione and Lily, the man growled quietly, "Your time is soon coming to an end, Mudblood Granger!" and with a pop, he apparated.  
  
********  
  
After buying from Zonko's, Flourish and Blott's, and especially Honeydukes, Lily, Ron and Hermione finally got tired of walking and went to The Three Broomsticks. They squeezed into the packed pub and spotted an empty booth near the back of the room.  
  
They headed over to the booth when Ron stopped so abruptly, the girls ran into the back of him. He pointed, " I refused to sit by Slytherins!" Pansy Parkinson and her friends were sitting by the table they wanted. Hermione scoffed and said, "Who cares, let's just ignore them and sit down, they'll probably just ignore us too!"  
  
By the time Madam Rosmerta brought them their butterbeers, Hermione and Lily were howling with laughter because Ron was doing a perfect imitation of Professor Snape. "Well, if it isn't the Potter killer herself." Said a very annoying voice. Pansy Parkinson was standing at the end of their table sneering at them with her arms folded.  
  
"What did you just say?" Ron asked quietly but menacingly. "I Said, Weasley, 'Well, if it isn't the Potter killer herself! Can you not hear?!"Pansy screamed in his ear. Ron's face turned red. "I would be able to hear you perfectly fine, if you would just stop screaming like a banshee!" "Ron!" Hermione said warningly, then faced Pansy. "Look Pansy, could you just leave us alone for once? Today is my birthday and I would like to celebrate it with my friends, now leave!"  
  
"Why would anyone want to celebrate Anything that has to do with a Mudblood like you, Granger?" "What?!" Hermione yelled. "Bloody hell! Why can't any of you Gryffindorks hear?! I said." That's as far as she got. Hermione jumped out of her chair and punched Pansy very hard in the nose! Pansy was screaming hysterically. "My nose!! You stupid mudbl." Hermione's eyes turned from light brown to black, and she was hunched over like a lion that spotted its prey.  
  
Hermione grabbed Pansy's collar and shoved her back into the wall. "Don't you ever call me a Mudblood again, Parkinson." She spat. The room was so quiet, everyone could hear conversations from the neighboring shops. Ron came up behind her with Lily not too far. "Umm, Hermione? I think we'd better go before teachers catch you." Ron said anxiously. Hermione looked at him with a red glint in her eye. She turned back to Pansy, then to Ron and Lily. Her eyes softened and turned brown again, she straightened up. "Yeah, I guess you're right Ron. I'm sorry!" she said to the people who were staring at her.  
  
Hermione smirked evilly at Pansy. "Until next time, Parkinson!" Hermione gave her a mock bow and left with Ron and Lily following her. They found a carriage to go back to Hogwarts and sat down. Ron and Lily looked at her in astonishment. They glanced at each other then back to her, they said at the same time, "Hermione!?" Hermione looked at them innocently, "What?"  
  
********  
  
A/N - I'm sorry it's been a long time since I updated! I already have the next chapter typed up, so tell me if you want to read it, k? :D Thanx to ~ Kerry and Auditie!  
  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	13. Students from Durmstrang

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
When Hermione, Lily and Ron returned back to Hogwarts, they noticed everybody was heading toward the Great Hall. They looked at each other and followed the rest of the Gryffindors. "What's going on?" Lily asked one of her Hufflepuff friends. "Dumbledore announced that there were two new students transferring from Durmstrang. He wants us in the Great Hall!" Her friend said excitedly, walking off to her table.  
  
They took a spot at the Gryffindor table and talked until Dumbledore stood up. "Students of Hogwarts! Thank you for all being here today. Two students will be arriving very shortly. They will be in the 5th year." "They're going to be in our year!" Ron whispered. All the 5th years looked delighted.  
  
The Great Hall doors opened and a girl with black waist length hair, 5 feet 4 inches tall walked in. Accompanied with her, was a verrrrrrryyy hot boy, with whitish silvery spiked hair and silvery eyes and 6 feet 1 inches tall. All the girls almost fell out of their chairs. Even Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice!  
  
Professor McGonagall pulled out the stool and the famous Sorting Hat; McGonagall spoke up, "Lilac Parkinson!" The girl walked up and the Professor put the Hat on her head. A couple of seconds later it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" Lilac smirked and ran to the squealing Pansy.  
  
"P-Pa-Parkinson," Ron said hoarsely. "Nooo! Why does she have to be in Slytherin? WAIT! Why does she have to be a Parkinson?!" Ron complained. Lily and Hermione rolled their eyes.  
  
The Gryffindors heard Pansy's shrill voice, "This is my sister, Lilac! You'd better treat her with respect!" she said to the Slytherins. To everybody's surprise, Draco rolled his eyes with annoyance. Pansy threw him a sharp look, but Draco glared threateningly at her, daring her to look at him like that again. Lilac finally stopped smirking and gave Draco a flirtatious look. Amused, he half grinned half smirked at her.  
  
When Professor McGonagall spoke up again, Draco paid attention. She announced, "Daemon Malfoy!" Mostly everybody gasped.  
  
********  
  
A/N - Well, there's the end of Chapter 12. Tell me what you think. Thanx to ~ Monique, Kelpylion, Hermioneprincesse (:D) and Auditie! Next Chapter up soon!  
  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	14. Hey!

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll update in about 2 or 3 days, k? I just started a new story! Yaa!! It's called 'The Princess of Darkness' It's going to be a Draco and Hermione fic. Hey Kerry, Thank you soooo much for reviewing! :D  
  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	15. The Crush

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Professor McGonagall spoke up, "Daemon Malfoy!" There were many gasps around the Great Hall. He strutted up to the Sorting Hat and put it on himself so Professor McGonagall wouldn't mess up his hair! (LOL!!) Surprisingly, it took about 5 minutes before the hat yelled, "Slytherin!" There was uproar of applause at the Slytherin table while everybody else stayed quiet. Even though he was a Slytherin, the girls still thought he was veeerrry hot! At the Gryffindor table, the girls sighed, the boys glared, and Hermione snorted, "He might be cute, but he is after all, a Malfoy!" The girls looked at her like she was crazy. Hermione stared at them with the corner of her eye until she couldn't stand it. "I am only going to say this one more time; what are you looking at?!" They looked away and she heard someone mutter, "Not much!" Hermione glared at them but they just ignored her.  
  
~back at the Slytherin table~  
  
Daemon walked over to sit next to Draco. Draco looked at him suspiciously, "What took so long?"  
  
Daemon raised an eyebrow. "For what?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and said impatiently, "The Sorting Hat!"  
  
Daemon hesitated then was about to answer, when Ron came up slowly to the Slytherin table.  
  
All the Slytherins looked at him murderously. The Malfoys' were about to make a witty comment about him, but he wasn't looking at them, he was looking at Pansy's sister, Lilac. "H-Hi!" he sputtered while waving slightly.  
  
Lilac looked at his Gryffindor robes, and then him in amusement. "Hello!" she stood up and walked over to him. "I'm Lilac Parkinson, who are you?"  
  
Ron blushed and stuttered, "I-I'm Ron!" he held out his hand and Lilac took it. They smiled at one another. Draco and Daemon stood up in outrage and smacked their hands away from each other. "What are you doing?" Draco spat angrily at Ron. Ron glared and looked ready to attack him. "What do you think, Malfoy?"  
  
Lilac stepped in between them blocking Ron from Draco. "Calm down Draco! Why are you yelling at Ron for? He didn't do anything to you!" Draco looked at her like she slapped him.  
  
"Lilac," He said in exasperation. "Do you know what his surname is? Do you know what family he belongs in?" He finished looking wide-eyed. She narrowed her eyes and backed away from both of them and frowned. "What do you mean?" she crossed her arms and looked at Ron critically having noticed the red hair. "I had my suspicions about you but, I thought it couldn't possibly be true. You don't act like it!"  
  
Ron came close to her and would have come closer, but Draco stopped him with a threatening look. "Act like what?"  
  
"Well," she began. "Weasley-ish!" Ron stepped back with a look of hurt and anger on his face. He yelled, "Weasley-ish!? What if I am one, what are you going to do about it?" Lilac shrieked and looked at him in disgust. "You ARE a Weasley! Ew!!! Weasley germs!!" she wiped her hand on a nearby napkin. "Yuck! Don't ever talk to me again Weasley!"  
  
Ron looked like he was about to cry. Then he slumped down, put his hands in his robe pockets and walked away.  
  
********  
  
A/N - Hey! Sorry about not updating! Thanx for reviewing Kerry! ^_^ I'll update again today asap! :D  
  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


	16. A Bet

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter. I just own a few characters.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
When Ron walked away from the Slytherin table, the Slytherins were patting Lilac on the back and giving her high fives.  
  
Lilac raised her head proudly, "Yes, I did show him, didn't I?" The Slytherins snickered but suddenly they hissed as Hermione stomped her way to their table. She stopped when she was about 6 inches from Lilac's face. "What do you think your doing?!" Lilac merely looked bored and asked, "What?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Ohh yes! I forgot the fact that Slytherins were brilliant!" Lilac glared at her, "What do you want, Mudblood?" The Gryffindors heard this and started cracking their knuckles menacingly.  
  
Hermione felt the heat rush to her face. "How do you know I'm a Muggle- born?" she asked, ignoring the term Lilac used. "Because," Lilac sneered, "You're in Gryffindor and all of them are either Mudbloods or Mudblood lovers!"  
  
The Slytherins nodded in agreement and the Gryffindors made their way to stand behind Hermione. Daemon was leaning casually against the wall with his arms folded, watching the argument with a look of expectancy on his face.  
  
Hermione and Lilac were circling each other but never took their eyes off the other. Soon, the whole student body was chanting, "Fight! Fight!" Even Hagrid was yelling at Hermione to curse her into the next year, but he was soon silenced by a sharp glance from McGonagall. The rest of the teachers were trying to make their way through to the girls, but the students wouldn't allow them to pass.  
  
Draco leaned on the wall next to Daemon. After a few moments of silence, Draco said in a half-joking and half-serious voice, "So, who do you think is going to win?" Daemon looked at him, then at the girls, then turned and smirked at his cousin. "Believe it or not." He paused. "Granger is going to win."  
  
Draco's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Granger?! You aren't serious, are you?" Daemon shook his head. "Nope, I'm Daemon, and yes, Granger is going to win!" Draco looked at him as if he just told him Dumbledore was his father. "Ok," Draco replied slowly. "I'm going for Lilac then."  
  
Daemon snorted, "Why are you going for her? She's a disgrace! All Parkinsons are!" Draco stepped away from the wall and raised an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?"  
  
Daemon also stepped away from the wall and faced him. "Yes I am, are you scared?" he finished mockingly.  
  
"Scared of what?"  
  
"Losing a bit of money!"  
  
"How much are you willing to bet? Especially if you think Granger could win?"  
  
Daemon looked thoughtful. "How about 300 galleons?" This time, Draco snorted, "Now who's scared?"  
  
Daemon scowled, "Fine, 500 galleons!!"  
  
Draco cackled, "I didn't know a Malfoy could be THAT cheap!" Draco scoffed and continued. "Even Weasley could be in this bet for only 500 galleons!" Draco smirked in triumph and amusement on the look of annoyance on Daemon's face.  
  
"5,000 galleons!" Daemon shouted.  
  
"Perfect!" Draco grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
  
Daemon put a finger on Draco's chest poking him hard in the ribs. "Be prepared to lose!" He turned away to watch what was going on. "Ugh! When are they going to fight?! Are they just going to stand there circling and staring at each other all day?" He said impatiently.  
  
Draco scowled while rubbing his rib gently. Then suddenly he frowned looking at Daemon. "Wait a minute! I know you know Lilac Parkinson, but.how do you know Hermione Granger?"  
  
Daemon's eyes widened a bit but he returned back to the way he was so fast, Draco couldn't tell if he did anything at all. "Well?" Draco demanded. Daemon looked at him mysteriously, then silently made his way out of the Great Hall.  
  
********  
  
A/N - Hello! I'm sorry again! I didn't write the chapter ASAP as I said. Yaa!! I got a review!! But, I also got a flame, calling me an idiot! Oh well, Thank you Kerry for reviewing!! ^_^ And maybe even the flamer person? But next time, could you give me some constructive criticism? :D Thanx!! I already have the next chapter written up, so just tell me if you want to read it, k? :D  
  
~Gryffin-Gurl~ 


End file.
